1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a mounting face having a specified inclined angle. The invention relates to the copending applications titled “SHIELD BOARD-MOUNTTED ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR” and “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING IMPROVED ELECTROSTATIC DISCHARGE PROTECTION” having the same applicant and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Prior Art
With a miniaturization development of notebook computers, a docking station is employed to increase the number of functional devices connected with a notebook computer or to interconnect a notebook computer with peripheral devices. The docking station typically provides a high density connector functioning as an exterior interface to connect with a complementary connector mounted on the notebook computer, thereby establishing an electrical connection between the notebook computer and the docking station. Generally, the high density connector is right-angled and mates with the complementary connector in a direction perpendicular to a printed circuit board (PCB), onto which the high density connector is mounted.
The electrical connector is manufactured by first bending terminals, then insert-molding terminals in a housing, and finally being placed onto a circuit board for soldering. However, depending on the condition in which the electrical connector applied, there may be cases in which it is necessary to deflect the connector to a specified angle with respect to the PCB before soldering process. So the mating direction of the electrical connector is inclined with respect to the PCB. But this deflection will inevitably influence the coplanarity of the terminals, further effect soldering quality between the electrical connector and the circuit board.
Hence, an electrical connector having a specified inclined angle is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.